Being Sirius James Potter
by Moons
Summary: I know it's not really original, but it's about Harry Potter's son named Sirius James Potter. Follow him and his friends through their adventures. My first story don't be to hard on me, plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. My name is Moons and this is my first story here at I love this site, it's great. Anyway, this is a Harry Potter story, obviously. About his son, but sometimes I get a bit sidetracker. I'm no good with descriptions, but eh .. yeah. Just read it or don't read it.**

**disclaimer:** you'd best just get this, or else ... syeah, then you're not that smart xD don't own any of the original personas,

**  
Being Sirius James Potter**

**Chapter 1: The Potter family**

It was October the 31st and two minutes ago, at the exact time of 2 a.m. Ginny Potter had given birth too her third child: Sirius James Potter. She was exhausted but thrilled at the same time. Sirius James Potter was a healthy boy, with a mob of dark hair, and dark green eyes with specks of brown in them. The boy had an older brother and an older sister, 3-year-old James and 1,5-year-old Lily Potter. Sirius aunt Hermione Weasley was holding Lily, and James was sitting in his fathers lap. His father was the famous Harry Potter; so all three of them had a lot to live up to. But if that was a good thing or not, was yet to be seen…

_15 years later…_

''Please, Mr. Potter, just a couple of questions, it won't be-''

''NO! I told you before and I'm not telling you anymore. Get. The. _Hell_. Away. From. Me!'' With a loud 'slam' the door closed in the reporters face. Panting, Sirius put his broom in the closet and walked in the kitchen. There his mum was sitting, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

''Hi Sirius'' she said, without looking up. Sirius sighed and sat down across his mum.

''When are those reporters going to leave us alone?'' he asked warily. He was tired from playing Quidditch all afternoon and those reporters had ruined his mood. Ginny looked up and smiled at her son.

''I don't know. Just don't do anything interesting and they'll leave you alone'' she said quietly. Sirius grumbled and stood up, walking up to his room. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. He looked around his room. He thought it was time for a makeover. His red and gold walls were starting to bore him and his desk was old and covered in burn marks. It wasn't that he didn't like the colors, which resembled Gryffindor, his House at Hogwarts, but he wanted something more…striking. He was thinking of painting it lime green, of bright orange or something of the sort. And he wanted to paint it the Muggle-way, because that was way more fun. He sighed and looked up when someone knocked on the door.

''Come in'' he mumbled, and the door opened slightly, revealing the face of his 11-year-old sister Hailey. Her green eyes peered curiously into his room before she entered.

''Do you want to play chess with me?'' she asked in her soft voice. Of all the Potter children Hailey was the most shy. She always hid behind her brothers or sisters, preferable behind Sirius, because he was her favorite brother and closest to her in age. Sirius nodded and stood up. He grabbed his chess peaces from his desk and followed Hailey to the living room. Hailey set out the board and placed her peaces on it. Sirius did the same and waited for Hailey to make a move.

''Will you protect me at school?'' said Hailey, looking at her brother with sad eyes. He grinned at her and patted her hand reassuringly.

''Of course I will, no one will harm you, Hails'' he said to her in a firm tone. She smiled slightly at him and told her pawn to move two steps forward. Just as Sirius was going to order his pawn to do the same, the fire in the fireplace bursted and a very disheveled James tumbled out. James looked exactly like his grandfather had: messy black hair, glasses and hazel eyes. He grinned at Sirius and Hailey and dusted of his clothes. James had graduated Hogwarts the year before and was starting his Auror training in a week.

''Hey there Hails, Sirius'' he said as he sat down and ruffled Hailey black hair. She giggled a bit and went to sit on her big brothers lap. Sirius greeted his brother and sat down sighing. He was about to say something else when there was a noise in the kitchen and they all turned around to see their father and their three youngest siblings entering the living room.

8-year-old Thomas grinned at his brothers and sister before sitting down on the couch and showing James his new broomstick. His fiery red hair was a bit ruffled due to the bad weather outside, but his hazel eyes had their usual mischievous glint in it. Thomas looked the most like his mother and Hailey and Abigail both resembled their father greatly. James, as said before, looked like a twin to his grandfather and namesake and Lily, who was entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts as the Head Girl, looked a lot like her grandmother and namesake. Sirius looked like his namesake as for his straight, dark hair (only his was cut shorter and it was a bit messy) but his eyes were different though; they weren't gray but green, though a darker shade of green then his siblings and his father's. Harry greeted his sons and daughter cheerily, carrying a sleeping Abigail in one arm, as a long day out in Diagon Alley was pretty tiring for a 4-year-old. In his other hand he was carrying 8-months-old William, who was crying because he was hungry. After feeding Will, Harry joined his kids and they all chatted quietly for a while, careful not to wake Abigail, and then Ginny called them all to the kitchen. The Potter clan gathered around the big dinner table and sat down.

''Alright, I just received message from uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, saying that there's a big dinner at the Burrow, to celebrate the birth of their youngest. (Their youngest, a baby boy named Michael, was born two days before). Now we all have to get ready for dinner there. There will also be a party afterwards, so do dress nicely.'' She looked at Sirius when she finished her last sentence and he grinned innocently at her.

Half an hour before departure all of the Potter children except Lily were ready. James had put on a pair of jeans and a blouse and a jacket over that. He was wearing sneakers, and so were Sirius and Thomas. Sirius had put on a pair of jeans as well, with a simple but nice bright orange shirt on top of that. Hailey was wearing a jeans skirt and a sleeveless shirt, with a pair of flip-flops on her feet. Thomas had dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark-green sweater. Abigail was wearing a beige summer dress and sandals. Ten minutes before departure Lily finally walked down the stairs. Everyone gasped; even her own brothers and father had to admit she looked stunning. She was wearing a short, emerald green dress matching her eyes. It had a low v-neck and the dress looked like it was hugging her body. She had light make-up on and was wearing silver earrings and a necklace. On her feet she wore a pair of elegant sandals, with colored diamonds on it and her wrist was decorated with a pair of bracelets who matched the earrings and necklace.

''You look stunning, Lils'' said Ginny, smiling proudly at her daughter. Lily blushed slightly at this and looked down at the ground. Harry grinned at his daughter and linked his arm with hers.

''Is everyone ready?'' he asked next. The kids nodded and everyone gathered around a dirty looking can of soda. They all touched it with one finger, Harry now carrying Abigail and holding her tightly.

''OK, ready? Here it goes is three…two…one…-'' and with a 'pop' the family disappeared…

Well, that was the first chapter of my first story on here ever. I'm working on another story, in case you're interested. More chapters will be posted soon, seeing as I've got some on the computer. Well ... I'm new here, but you're probably not, so you know the deal. I'd love to get reviews, so be my guest. Hope you like the story so far. Will add a new chapter very soon.

xx Moons


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At the Burrow**

With a crash the Potters landed on the grounds at the Burrow. James and Lily managed to stay standing, but all the other kids tumbled to the ground. Sirius stood up shaking his head and dusting of his clothes.

''I hate Portkeys'' he mumbled before taking of towards the battered looking house that seemed like is was about to fall down any moment. To his surprise he found most of his relatives and friends outside, and not inside the Burrow. He walked over to Mark Weasley, the second oldest of Hermione and Ron Weasley and one of his best friends, who was talking to Kyle Finnegan and Zachary Lupin, two of his other best friends. He sneaked up behind Mark and signed to Kyle and Zach not to say anything. They smiled slightly before talking to Mark again. Sirius sneaked closer and then practically jumped on Mark's back. The redheaded boy let out a scream and fell on the ground. Laughing Kyle and Zach helped him up, so he could turn to glare at Sirius.

''What was that for?'' he asked grumpily. Sirius just smiled at him and patted him on his back. Sirius and the boys talked for a while and were soon joined by some of the girls. Mark's twinsister Morgan led the group, followed by Jessica Longbottom, Marian Thomas and Zoe Summers, a close friend of theirs, who was in their year at Hogwarts. Sirius greeted them cheerily and then went to look for the twins, four of his other friends. He found them in a corner, talking in hushed whispers with their parents; Fred and George Weasley.

''…so you make sure to test them on Slytherins or someth-''

''Hello there Sirius, old pal!'' Grinning Fred patted Sirius on the back, whilst George was looking at him curiously, trying to figure out how much he had heard. Sirius acted innocent and smiled at his uncles.

''Hi there. What were you all talking about?'' he asked with a slight smile. Fabian and Gideon Weasley, George and Alicia's 15-year-old twins grinned identical grins at their friend and told their dad it was all right.

''He helps with the pranks, you should know that, dad'' said Fabian (a.k.a. Fay). His twin nodded and flashed his dead a thumps-up. In the meantime, Sophie and Sarah, Fred and Katie's 15-year-old twins just stood there and shook their heads at their cousins. They greeted Sirius with hugs and Fay and Gid slammed him hard on his back. He just grinned at them before joining Sophie and Sandra in shaking his head. Fred and George had walked away and now stood a few feet away talking with Bill and his wife, Fleur.

''Alright, DDT (Double Double Trouble, a.k.a. Fabian, Gideon, Sophie and Sarah) what have you got?'' asked Sirius in a soft tone. The twins grinned at each other and told them about a new supply of joke-products their parents wanted them to test.

''One of the things is some sort of paint bomb. Only then a wizarding one. It explodes in a room, covering everything in it with paint, like a Muggle-one does, only, this paint instantly dries, so that the room looks like it always does, only in a different color.'' Sirius grinned widely at this.

''They didn't happen to give you guys a pink one did they?'' he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The twins looked at each other and then they nodded. They knew what he was planning. And they liked it.

After an hour and what of talking Molly Weasley announced that dinner was ready. They all sat down at the huge table and waited for Arthur, who sat at the head of the table, to say it was okay to start.

''I'm sure you're all very hungry, but there must be someone talking before starting dinner. I will do the honors today. Well, we're all gathered here to celebrate the birth of Hermione and Ron's second son and I'm sure both Ron and Mark are very happy with some reinforcement, what with three of them and five girls in the house.'' Mark nodded hard at this and pretended to look scared as his sisters scowled at him.

''Well, that's about it. Hermione and Ron, congratulations on having Michael and may he live a happy and safe live. Now, let's eat!'' Everyone cheered and then digged in. It was another happy Weasley dinner as Sirius had many before.

After dinner Sirius went upstairs to the room where he'd be staying this night. He, Mark, Kyle, Zach and the twins would be sleeping in a room together. He had gone upstairs ahead of them and sat down on one the beds. He looked up when someone entered the room. He didn't recognize the person immediately, but as she sat down next to him he did.

''Hey Zoe'' he greeted her. Zoe Summers was a girl who was in his year and House at Hogwarts. She was a close friend to Morgan and therefore the boys were pretty close with her as well.

''Hey Potter'' she replied, grinning. He playfully shoved her and she shoved him back.

''Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?'' she asked him as she let herself fall backwards on his bed. He did the same and nodded a bit.

''Yeah, I guess'' he replied softly. Zoe grabbed something from her pocket and dropped it on his chest. He grabbed it and looked at it. He recognized it as a Prefects badge, as he himself had gotten one a week ago.

''Do you know who's the other Gryffindor Prefect?'' asked Zoe in a soft tone, her breath tickling his ear. He turned to look at her and grinned.

''Yeah. _Me_.'' Zoe looked at him with a shocked expression and he pretended to look hurt.

''What? I can't be a Prefect?'' he asked in a mock-hurt tone. She glared at him and pushed his head away.

''Of course you can, I just didn't expect it, with all your pranking and all'' she explained. Sirius had to admit she had a good point there. Sirius and his friends were known as the biggest prankers on Hogwarts. The Professors who'd lived to teach Sirius grandfather said he was rivaling the Marauders, something he was very proud of.

''As if you're such a goody-two-shoes'' he joked. Zoe turned red a bit. Now she had to admit he had a point. Morgan Weasley was more studious then Mark, but she too was a prankster, and so were her friends. Mostly the Slytherins were target of their pranks, but also random people who didn't act nice or did something to hurt anyone from Gryffindor. They turned to look at each other and they suddenly noticed how close they were. Zoe backed up a bit, but Sirius just lay there, studying her a bit. Her short auburn hair was messed up a bit and her bright blue eyes still had their mischievous glint in it, though they looked sad mostly. She smiled at him nervously and turned her head away. He smiled slightly and ran a hard through his hair in an attempt to keep it from falling in his eyes. It didn't really work. He looked as Zoe got up and sat straight again. She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and he sighed a bit.

''You okay?'' he whispered. She looked at him intently for a couple of seconds before turning her head away. He got up and looked her in the eye. There were tears glistering in her eyes as she tried to stop them from falling. She failed and she quickly wiped them away. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him, now crying openly and hesitantly buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair absentmindly and tried to comfort her by whispering encouraging words to her. Her crying steadily grew less and after a short time she pulled her head back from his chest and looked up at him. She knew she didn't have to explain to Sirius why she was crying. He was the son of the famous Harry Potter, who was Head of the Auror Department, so he knew what had happened to Zoe's parents and sister. He hugged her tighter at the thought of what his father had told him, Lily and James two weeks ago…

_I''Sirius! Lily! James! Get down here please!'' Sirius shot awake at hearing his father's urgent voice. He turned to look at his alarm clock and shook his head when he saw the time. _3 a.m_. He groggily walked down the stairs in nothing but his boxers and looked for his father. _

''_I'm in the study.'' Sirius turned around and walked to the study. He saw James was already there and Lily just came stumbling down the stairs. He figured his dad would laugh at how they all looked, James wearing nothing but boxers just as Sirius and Lily wearing an XXL-shirt she used to sleep in, but he didn't. He looked dead serious and Sirius looked at him quizzically. James studied his father's expression and sat down softly on one of the armchairs in the study. Lily yawned and sat down in the chair next to him. Sirius, though, remained standing. He looked at his father intently. _

''_What's wrong, dad?'' he said softly, his voice a bit strained. Harry turned around to his son's and daughter with a grave look on his face. _

''_It's about eh…Zoe. Her parents and sister were killed this afternoon.'' He sighed and looked at his son with a worried expression. Lily and James were doing the same. Sirius looked at his father, not getting it entirely yet. _

''_Is…is she okay?'' he then asked in a hushed tone. He looked his father straight in the eye and could see the hurt in his eyes. Harry and Ginny had met Zoe's parents several times; at 9¾ and at parties and other meetings and they had both liked the Summers. All Harry did was nod, before sitting down behind his desk and staring up at his son expectantly. He wanted his son to show some sort of reaction. To start crying, to start shouting, to run of trying to find Zoe, but Sirius didn't move. He just stared at the fire. Then something seemed to click and he jumped. _

''_Who did it?'' he asked. His voice sounded angry and worried at the same time, which sounded a bit weird. Lily looked at her younger brother in worry and James raised an eyebrow at him. _

''_We don't know yet. We're working on it. It's probably the Deatheaters, they've become more and more active lately'' Harry said after an uncomfortable silence. Sirius just nodded and started pacing around the room. Harry looked at his son and wondered what was going through the boy's mind. Just then Ginny entered the room and looked at her husband, son's and daughter. _

''_Did you tell them?'' she asked in a worried voice. She didn't look at Harry but at Sirius who was still pacing. She could see tears glistering in his eyes and knew he probably wouldn't cry until he was at his room. She smiled slightly at him and then put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from pacing. He looked up at her as if he hadn't even noticed her yet. He probably hadn't. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. After a small hesitation he hugged her back. She could feel his shoulders shaking as he started crying softly. James and Lily quietly went back up their rooms. After hugging for five minutes Sirius pulled back. _

''_Why Zoe?'' he asked his parents in a soft voice. Neither of them knew the answer to that question…/I_

His shirt was pretty wet by the time Zoe had stopped crying. He kept stoking her hair and he held her close, as if to make sure she was safe. He knew Zoe had been under protection ever since her parents and sister had been murdered. She was staying at a secure place called Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and Sirius had been there a couple of times to visit. The visits had been depressing, but Sirius knew it was important to be there for her and that those visits had meant a lot to her. There was a knock on the door and Mark and Morgan entered the room loudly, followed by the rest. Once they saw Sirius and Zoe sitting they went quiet. Mark made his way over to Zoe and awkwardly patted her on the back, before sitting down next to her. Morgan followed her twin's example and hugged her friend.

''You know we're all here for you, right?'' Sirius heard her whisper. Zoe nodded faintly before being greeted, patted and hugged by all of her other friends. Her slight smile grew bigger after every hug and after everyone had hugged or patted her she was a bit happier. They started talking about the next year, about how it was going to be, which pranks to pull and who they thought were the Prefects. Both Sirius and Zoe stayed quiet after that question. Nobody except Morgan noticed.

''What's up here? Do you two know something we don't?'' she asked in an amused voice. Sirius tried looking innocent, which caused Zoe to burst out laughing. Morgan looked at them and so did all the others.

''Well… we're sort of the …Prefects this year'' said Zoe between fits of laughter. Sirius just grinned stupidly and nodded a bit.

''But that's great!''

''Then we can get away with everything, because…''

''…you won't turn us in, because…''

''…you'll be turning yourselves in!'' said Gideon, Fabian, Sophie and Sarah. Everybody laughed at this except Morgan and Lily, who were a bit stricter about following the rules than the others. After a bit more talking, laughing and prank planning, Ginny told them all to go to sleep. The girls went to their own room and the boys started changing into their sleeping gear and after wishing his friends good night, Sirius fell asleep rather quickly…


	3. Chapter 3

** disclaimer: **obvious?

**  
Chapter 3: Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts**

Today was the 1st of September, the start of the school terms. It was chaos in the Potter household. Hailey was crying because she was scared of going to Hogwarts and didn't want to leave. Will was soundly asleep in his crib, which was about to change if Hailey wouldn't stop crying. Abigail was staring at her sister with sad eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. The small girl tapped over to her sister and hugged Hailey's leg. Hailey stopped crying and looked down in surprise. She saw Abby clutching her leg and smiled slightly. She bent down and started talking softly to her baby-sister. In the meantime James and Lily were arguing about whether or not James had hid Lily's beauty case.

''You hid it, you obnoxious idiot!'' shrieked Lily. James just grinned slightly at his sister.

''Says who?'' he teased. Lily screamed in frustration and James tried to silence her pointing at Will's door. She silenced but kept glaring at her brother who just looked at her innocently. She then walked towards him, slapped him and threatened with breaking his new broom if he didn't show her where the beauty case was. Sirius grinned slightly at his older brother and sister as James hurried of the where he had hid the beauty case. Sirius stumbled down the stairs with his huge trunk banging behind him. He put it in the hallway and then ran back upstairs to fetch his owl cage. His owl, a brown-specked one by the name of Romulus, was currently at Grimmauld Place, delivering a letter to Zoe. He putted the cage down and then went back upstairs to see if he had missed something. He skimmed through his wardrobe, but it was empty. He then walked to his desk and checked if anything was left behind. Nothing. He sighed happily and skipped down the stairs, jumped the last end.

''No jumping!'' he heard his mother's faint voice shout from upstairs. He whistled happily and sat down on the couch in the living room. He had just sat down when the doorbell rang. He jumped up, annoyed at being disturbed when he was finally done with packing and ran towards the door. They had a doorbell because Harry thought it fitting, seeing as they lived in a half Muggle/half wizard's area and their direct neighbors to the left were Muggles. Sirius opened the door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

_Those ing reporters!_ he thought angrily. He slammed the door, but one of the reporters had put his foot in the gap.

''Please, just a few questions!''

''Over here please, sir.''

''Is it true that-''

''Is Zoe Summers a close friend of you-''

''Did you knew her parents well?''

''How is she coping?''

''Did you go and-''

''SHUT UP!!'' The stunned reporters shut up at Sirius outburst and looked at him with dumb looks. James had heard the ruckus at the front door and walked into the hallway with a quizzical look on his face.

''What's go-…Oh'' he said when he saw the reporters. His look darkened and he grabbed his wand, muttered a curse and sent the reporter who'd stuck his foot between the door flying. Sirius quickly slammed the door shut and let himself sink to the floor, with his back leaning against the door. He sighed and looked up to his brother with a meaningful lock. James just nodded and pulled his brother up.

''They get more annoying every day'' Sirius sighed and he went back to sit in the living room. James took a seat next to him and nodded.

''You know, when I came back before, you know, when I came from the fire place?'' Sirius nodded to confirm he knew what James mend.

''Well, I was at Emma's, but then all these reporters bursted in all the sudden. I mean, we were eh…'' James cleared his throat at this and Sirius grinned at his brother, ''_busy_ and they just bursted in. They made loads of pictures and started asking all these questions. They even asked if I was going to _propose_.'' Sirius laughed at this earning him a glare from James. He quickly silenced himself and motioned for James to continue.

''Well, so I quickly grabbed some Floo Powder and Floo'd out. I mean, I was _so_ embarrassed and now I don't know if Emma will ever want to see me again and...'' he trailed of looking sad. Sirius looked up at his brother and stood up to pat him on the back. An idea popped into his head.

''What's her adress?'' he asked, before looking at the clock and seeing they still had two full hours before they had to board the Hogwarts Express (they were always very early).

''Why?'' James asked, eyeing his brother curiously. Sirius just shrugged and James hesitantly gave Sirius her adress. He followed him when Sirius went to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. He frowned at his brother, realized what he was going to do, tried to stop him and failed. Sirius was already gone.

Sirius felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't only hated Portkeys, he also hated Flooing. In fact, every wizarding way of traveling seemed to be sickening. He stumbled out of the fireplace into a small, but cozy-looking living room. He scanned the room and walked through it into the small kitchen. He suddenly heard a scream and quickly turned around. He looked straight into the face of a beautiful woman about the same age as James, with curly blond hair and amber eyes. She looked at him and realization dawned on her. She had recognized him.

''Er…Hi'' said Sirius, with a pathetic wave. She smiled at him and put her wand away.

''Hi there Potter, what's your business here?'' she asked him with a small smile on her lips.

_Wow, she's beautiful. James has got excellent taste_ Sirius thought to himself, before quickly shaking that thought out of head.

''Er…well, I eh… Jamesisafraidyoudon'twanttoseehimanymoreandIwasgoingto

tellyounottogiveuponhim.'' He blushed a bit and stared at his shoes. She smiled at him; she hadn't exactly heard him but she had heard some words.

''Okay, again, and now slower'' she said, emphazing the last word. Sirius just nodded and tried again.

''James is afraid you don't want to see him anymore. And I just want to tell you that you shouldn't do that to him. It's not his fault his dad's famous and it's actually quite annoying at times.'' He had said it all in a steady voice and Emma smiled sweetly at him. She was about to say something when there was a stumble and then they saw James emerge from the fireplace. He smiled at his little brother, who was still red in the face, with a knowing smile and then walked into the kitchen.

''I was just about to tell your brother here, that I wasn't going to stop seeing you just because of that. That would be pathetic'' she said, smiling at James and turning a bit red. Sirius looked at James with a careful smile and then ran back to the fireplace and Floo'd out again.

James didn't come back until five minutes before they had to leave, looking very disheveled. By then Ginny was running around the house checking the kids hadn't forgotten anything, Harry was trying to calm down a wailing Will and a whining Abby and Lily was sitting in the kitchen with her fingers in her ears and loudly humming a tune. Sirius was reading a Muggle book called Lord of the Rings and looked up at his disheveled brother with a grin.

''Stop grinning you, don't think I didn't see blushing'' said James with a huge grin on his face. Sirius grin faded and he turned red again, hiding his face in the book. James just pulled the book from his hands and started laughing at Sirius face. Lily came in looking at what was so funny, so James tried telling her. Which was hard, seeing as Sirius kept glaring at him and interrupted him every five seconds. After finally telling it to Lily, she began laughing to.

''What was she wearing?'' she asked a laughing James. Sirius eyes lit up when he stood up and walked to his brother and sister.

''Why don't you ask James, he probably took of her clothes, so he should know'' he said, grinning widely at his brother, who stopped laughing abruptly, lunged for his younger brother with an extremely red face and began chasing Sirius through the room. Lily was laughing hard and Sirius and James were shouting at each other, causing the rest of the Potter clan to rush into the living room. Lily tried telling them what had happened, but couldn't really stop laughing.

''Why the hell did you say _that_?!''

''You had it coming!''

''You're FIFTEEN! You're not supposed to say things like that!''

''You did when you were fifteen!''

''Aargh! You stupid, annoying, obnoxious little PRAT!''

''You're…making me…laugh! I…can't…run…laughing'' said Sirius whilst falling down on the couch and laughing hard with Lily. James now just stood there panting, looking at his brother and sister with a very red face.

''Okay, I don't know what this is about, but you three are ready I hope? Because we're leaving'' said Ginny in a loud voice. This shook the kids awake and they started grabbing their trunks. Lily was now explaining to her mother what had happened and started laughing again after telling her the story. Ginny tried to hide her laughter and be strict with Sirius for saying something like that, but couldn't.

''Sirius! That was very…rude! Yes, very rude! But also pretty funny!'' was what eventually came out. Sirius just stared at his mum as if she was crazy, shrugged and placed his trunks and cage near the Portkey. Everybody was ready now and they all touched the Portkey. Within seconds they were spinning again.

They landed, and again the only kids that were still standing were James and Lily. Sirius sighed, pulled his trunk of of him and scrambled the cage and the trunk together. He waited till the rest was standing and said goodbye to his parents. The goodbye won't be long, considering his father was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and because the Potter residence was really close to school. He boarded the train and quickly found an empty compartment. He put his trunk and the cage in the rack above him and sat down. He sighed and stretched his legs. When the train started moving he would have to go to the front, to the Prefect's compartment and hear the speech from his sister and the Head Boy. He wasn't really feeling like patrolling the corridors after that, though. He looked up when the compartment door slid open and a girl with long dirty blond hair and brown eyes stepped in.

''Hey Malfoy'' greeted Sirius half-heartedly. Melissa Malfoy was in his year, but she was a Slytherin. Though not entirely agreeing with her father about Mudbloods and such, she could still be quite a pain in the ass. And she was usually a pain in the ass towards Sirius and his friends.

''Hi Potter'' sneered Melissa. She sat down next to him, to Sirius disgust and looked at him.

''How was your summer?'' asked Sirius politely, not really in the mood for a fight. Melissa looked at him, surprised at his normal tone and then went back to glaring at him.

''It was fine Potter, not as if _you_'d care.'' Sirius just shrugged at her.

''Just asking'' he mumbled and turned to look out the window. Melissa looked at him strangely and then she coughed loudly. Sirius turned around, annoyed.

''What?''

''I was just wondering whether you know if my eh…father has anything to do with the attack on Summer's parents and sister.'' Sirius looked up at the brown-eyed girl in surprise. He sighed and shook his head a bit.

''I don't know Melissa. My dad did said it was the Deatheaters, but there keep getting more of those, so it could've been anyone'' he said quietly. Malfoy just nodded and stood up, leaving the compartment without another word. Sirius shook his head disbelievingly, but let it go as Morgan, Zoe, Jessie and Mary entered.

''What did Malfoy want?'' asked Morgan as she dumped her trunk in the rack. Sirius just shrugged as Zoe pushed his legs away and sat down next to him.

''She just wanted to annoy me'' lied Sirius, not wanting to ruin the mood by talking about what had happened to Zoe's parents and sister. Morgan nodded understanding, as it was what Malfoy usually did. They chatted for a while and the other boys joined after 5 minutes.

''Sirius James Potter all alone in a compartment filled with girls. Ooh, the press would love that'' joked Zach as he entered the compartment. The Lupin boy had brown hair slightly falling in his eyes, which were purple at the moment. Like his mother, Zach was a Metamorphmagus, but unfortunately he had also inherited his father's werewolf genes. But he didn't transform, because three years before a cure had been found. Every time before full moon, Zach would take a potion that would stop him from transforming. Zach sat down next to Mary and they all started chatting a bit. Within minutes the loud whistle sounded and with a sigh Sirius stood up. The others looked at him in surprise, but when Zoe got up as well, they understood.

''Good luck listening to your sister, Potter'' called Mark to their retreating backs. Sirius flipped him of and quickly followed Zoe, whistling innocently. Zoe just shook her head at him. They walked in a peaceful silence and quickly arrived at the Prefect's compartment. Sirius opened the door and motioned for Zoe to enter.

''Ladies first'' he said, flashing her a grin. She smiled at him and entered the compartment, quietly sitting down on one of the chairs. Sirius sat down next to her and let his eyes wander through the compartment. He saw his sister chatting with some seventh year Ravenclaw boy, who he reckoned was the Head Boy. Lily waved slightly at her brother before turning back to the boy, who had short, black hair and amber eyes. A couple of feet away from them was Robin Longbottom, Jessie's older brother who was a seventh year Prefect for Hufflepuf. He greeted them before turning to a girl who was his age, probably the other seventh year Prefect for Hufflepuf. He saw some other people he recognized and some more came walking in. Finally they were complete. The Ravenclaw Head Boy coughed to get their attention. When that didn't work, Lily shot up sparks from her wand, silencing them successfully.

''Thank you'' she said annoyed. The then motioned for the Head Boy to start. He stepped forward.

''Welcome all. First I shall introduce us. I'm your Head Boy this year, my name is Rowan McGregor and I'm a Ravenclaw. Your Head Girl for this year is Lily Potter, who's a Gryffindor. Now, on to business. I see we're going to have a wonderful team of Prefects this year, let's just hope all of you will use your given 'powers' for something good and won't abuse them.'' With that last statement he looked at Sirius, who was known at the entire school for misbehaving and pranking. Sirius just looked at him innocently and tried looking indignant. Lily sighed and shook her head.

''Well, we're here to discuss which couple of Prefects will patrol when, which activities we need supervision with and which Prefects will show the new first years to their common room and dormitories. Now that last thing is easily settled, the fifth year Prefects will show their new first years to their own Houses.'' Then he just looked at Lily, who took her cue and took over.

''There will be, as always, Hogsmeade trips, though they will be better monitored, so all of the Prefects will be going; whether you want to or not. This is because of the new threat of the rising Deatheaters. Also, there will be extra Defense classes this year, we will be attending the ones with our own year and House, and extra extra ones for the Prefects only.'' A collective whispering rose from the room as Lily said this. Sirius looked at his sister with a curious look. He wondered if that was really necessary or if it was just a precaution.

''Quiet please. Okay, as for extra activities. This year the fifth years will have the opportunity to live with a Muggle family for a week, as a project for Muggle Studies. Their cover will be that they're orphans who want to know what it's like to live in a normal family. They'll be from an orphanage and not from foster families, because…well, that's obvious.'' Most of them nodded and Lily clapped her hands happily.

''All right, that's all for today. We have decided to just make a schedule for patrolling as quickly as possible. We'll make a one first and then, after the Quidditch try-outs, we'll make another one so that every one of you that plays Quidditch will be able to make practice. You're dismissed'' she finished. Sirius quickly ran out of the compartment and back to his own. He made it just in time; the lady with the food trolley was just about to leave.

''I'll take ten Chocolate Frogs, 5 bags of Bertie Bott's and 2 Ice Mice and eh…o yeah, a lot of Pumpkin Pastries'' he said quickly. The lady looked at him with a blank look for a second, before shaking her head and grabbing the things he had just said.

''That'll be 4 Galleons, please.'' Sirius gave her the money and sat down on his old spot, shoving Jessie away, who was using the extra space to lie down.

''Hey!'' she said. Sirius just smiled at her before taking a bite from on of his Pumpkin Pastries.

''Wan' som'?'' he asked with his mouth full of pastry. She looked at him in disgust before nodding and grabbing a Chocolate Frog. He swallowed and handed out the Chocolate Frogs to his friends. Then Zoe entered, also taking a Chocolate Frog and looking for a place to sit. When she didn't find one, she looked around for a moment, until Mark stood up grinning and pushed her so she fell on Sirius' lap. He looked at her in surprise for a minute, then held one of the bags of Bertie Bott's in front of her and smiled innocently. The others were looking at them expectantly.

''What you all looking at?'' asked Zoe, picking a bean from the bag and tasting it carefully.

''Hmm, chocolate'' she then said, before swallowing the bean entirely. The others just looked at her with blank looks before chatting again. The train ride seemed to take longer as usual and Sirius legs began to ache from the weight being on top of them.

''Eh…Zoe? My legs are hurting.'' He pouted at her, using his puppy-dog eyes. She looked at him in mock-surprise, before shifting a bit, causing him to groan.

''That's not helping'' he grumbled. She just laughed a bit, but remained seated. He sighed and shifted a bit. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Sirius and in fact only was 10 minutes, they arrived at the station. He sighed happily, grabbed Zoe, putted her outside the compartment and walked outside. She just looked at him before starting after him. He climbed in a carriage and Zoe sat down next to him.

''Are you following me, Summers?'' he asked in a teasing voice. Zoe smiled slightly at him.

''Of course, I'm just one of your stalkers, Potter. Will you sign my forehead?'' Sirius smiled wickedly and grabbed his wand, magicking a waterproof marker in his hand.

''Where do you want it?'' he asked in a serious tone, though his voice was slightly strained. Zoe pointed to the right side of her forehead and he pretended to sign it. The others entered the carriage looking at them dumbfound.

''What's this?'' asked Morgan. Sirius was laughing at everyone's faces and Zoe tried explaining what was going on. In the end, they finally got it, and laughed along with Sirius.

They were waiting impatiently for the Sorting to end. _Turner, Jack_ had just been sorted in Gryffindor when the doors of the Great Hall suddenly opened. Everyone looked quizzically at the two teens that just entered the room. They looked around Sirius age and both had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. At the teachers table Headmistress McGonagall coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

''May I have your attention please? These are Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher. They are from America and because of reasons you may or may not find out they are attending Hogwarts now. They will be joining the fifth year and are to be sorted with the first years, so you'll have to wait a bit longer.'' Groans were heard from some of the students, including Sirius, earning him a slap from Lily. She glared at him and then sat back down. Sirius rubbed his head whilst his friends laughed at him.

''Haha. Very funny!'' he said sarcastically. He went silent as the Sorting continued. Finally, after all of the first years had been sorted, the Fletchers were called forward. First was the boy, named Danyll. He sat down onto the stool and looked at the hat questionly before planting it on his head. It seemed to take the hat a long time to decide, but finally, after 5 minutes of grumbling from Sirius about being hungry the hat shouted ''**GRYFFINDOR!**'' The table exploded with applause and the brown haired boy quickly went to sit down, a couple of seats to Sirius' left. Next was the girl, named Kayla. She hesitantly walked forward and put the hat on. Again it seemed the hat needed a long time to decide. Then it shouted ''**RAVENCLAW!**'' and the Sorting was finally over. Sirius sighed audibly and then turned to Headmistress McGonagall, for she was trying to get everyone's attention again.

''Alright everyone. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. The yearly notices will follow after dinner. Now, tuck in!'' Sirius happily obliged and piled food on his plate on no time and began eating.

After three plates with chicken legs and potatoes Sirius was done eating, and so were all of the other students. The Headmistress rose again and asked for everyone's attention.

''I hope you all enjoyed your dinner. Now, there are just a few things I have to tell you all. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is, as always of limits,'' she glared at Sirius and his friends, who looked back smiling,'' secondly, I'd like to introduce our new Head Boy and Head Girl; Rowan McGregor from Ravenclaw and Lily Potter from Gryffindor. Also, the Prefects will know about this, there is an opportunity for the fifth years to join a project for Muggle Studies. You will live with a Muggle family for a week and write a short rapport about that. Not to worry though, it's more about the experience that the rapport. Well, that's about it. The Prefects will show the first years to their dorms. Sleep tight!'' The Great Hall slowly emptied and Sirius pulled Zoe with him to the corner near the doors. He then grabbed his wand and shot red sparks in the air.

''Gryffindors over here! Gryffindors over here!'' he shouted over the heads of the many students leaving the Great Hall. Soon enough a couple of nervous looking eleven-year-olds surrounded him and Zoe, who was smiling at them reassuringly. After five minutes of gathering all the first years Sirius stopped shooting sparks and quieted down. Zoe took over.

''Eh…hi. We're Zoe Summers and Sirius Potter and we're your fifth year Prefects. If you ever need anything, you just have to call us and we'll try and help you out. All right, if you-''

''Are you a son of Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?'' asked a chubby boy with dark hair. He looked nervously from Zoe to Sirius, who smiled down at him.

''Yes I am, and if you help me escape those dreadful reporters if they come visit me again, you'll always be on my good side'' he said with a wink. The boy grinned a bit and some of the others laughed nervously.

''Now, there's no need to be nervous, really. Its not like I'm famous or something…Ow, wait. I am…Damn…'' This caused them to laugh a bit more.

''Well then, just ignore me and follow Zoe, she'll help you out.'' The first years were now a bit calmer and smiled slightly as Zoe and Sirius led them to the Gryffindor common room. On the way there Sirius told them stories and gave them hints about how to remember the way there.

''And this is where my uncles turned the entire hallway into a swamp. There's a little piece of the swamp left, just over there…''

''This painting is from a really crazy knight, but he'll be very willing to 'help you on your noble quest' and point you the way to the right classroom…''

''And of course, you can always ask Nearly Headless Nick where to go, he's the House ghost and he's a very nice guy. Just don't mention his head…''

Finally they arrived at the portrait hole and Sirius snapped out of his 'tour guide' mode. He motioned for Zoe to say the password.

''Dumbledore's Army'' she said clearly and smiling, the Fat Lady swayed open. The first years stumbled in and took in the common room. Zoe called for the girls to follow her and Sirius for the boys. He led them up the stairs and opened the door to their dormitory.

''As you can see, your stuff's already here. So eh…well you lot can go to sleep already, chat a bit or go sit downstairs in the common room or something. Just do whatever you please.'' And with that he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. He could hear the boys' faint chatter up in their room and he smiled slightly. He did a pretty good job at cheering them up. He sat down on the couch and was surprised to see the common room remotely empty. He then looked at the clock and saw it was pretty late and most of the students would most likely be catching up in their dorms. He looked up when Zoe came walking down from the stairs on his left. He waved at her and smiled a bit. She waved back and sat down next to him.

''We did pretty good didn't we?'' she asked softly. He nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

''You broke the tension. They really needed that. And you're a good tour guide too'' she laughed. He chuckled a bit at the last thing and sighed as well.

''Maybe McGonagall wasn't so wrong about choosing us then'' he whispered. She turned to look at him and smiled slightly. He looked at her mesmerizing blue eyes and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

_Wow! I did _not_ just think that! She's my_ friend he thought, shocked at his own thoughts. He felt himself go red and he quickly turned away. Zoe looked at him quizzically and couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. She sighed and fumbled a bit with her shirt.

He turned back to her when he heard her sigh. He looked at her again and leaned his forehead against hers.

''You know…I…You look beautiful.''

_Where did _that_ come from?!! _He smiled nervously at her as she went red. He went red himself. He still couldn't believe he had just said that out loud.

''Well, you don't look to bad yourself, Potter'' she said to him, losing herself in his deep green eyes. They noticed again how close they were and both went red again. But they didn't turn away and went closer. He could feel her breath on his lips as he went closer and closer. He closed his eyes and brought his lips down on hers. She hesitated a bit before kissing him back, moaning slightly. He deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was kissing Zoe Summers! He felt like he was about to explode with happiness. He couldn't believe this was happening. She made him feel so… he didn't even have words for it.

''What do we have here?'' Sirius shot up to see his sister standing in the entrance. He didn't have to see himself to know how red he was.

''Eh…Hi…'' he said lamely, not really knowing what to say in a situation like that. Lily just stood there smiling at her little brother. Without saying something Zoe jumped up and stormed up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Sirius just sat there staring at where she was just sitting. Lily just shook her head at her little brother and went up the stairs as well. Sirius couldn't believe he had just kissed Zoe. He felt himself go red when thinking about it and quickly shook himself awake. He stood up and, still dazed a bit, walked up the stairs. He opened the door and was welcomed by the other boys by a pillow being thrown in his face. He quickly responded by grabbing the pillow and smashing it at the person nearest; which was Zach, who was trying to read a book on his bed.

''Hey! I'm reading!'' he exclaimed indignantly. Sirius just smiled at his friend as Mark threw another pillow at the Lupin kid. Now Zach jumped up, screwed up his face and, turning his hair a striking red color, started throwing pillows at everyone present in the room. After 5 minutes of throwing pillows he sat down panting and turned his hair color back to normal. He then grabbed his book and continued reading. Sirius just laughed at his friends' behavior and got ready for bed.

''Night guys.''

''Sweet dreams.''

''Whatever.'' And with a last chuckle Sirius drifted of to sleep. It had been one hell of a start of the year…

* * *

And another chapter up. I'm just posting a whole shit load and stuff. xD you prolly don't mind this all that much :P anyway ... yeah, you know how this shit works. review. whatever 


	4. Chapter 4

** disclaimer: **i'm not JKR. dig?

**  
Chapter 4: First days and Quidditch **

The next morning Sirius woke up at Zach's prodding.

''Wake up, Potter, or you're going to be late on your first day. And you're a Prefects, you're supposed to set an example'' said Zach in a stern voice. The other boys were chuckling silently as Sirius sat up, looking disheveled and very tired.

''Shove off, Lupin'' he said, yawning widely. Zach just shrugged and continued throwing his books in his bag. Sirius groggily stood up and walked to the bathroom. After refreshing himself and putting some clothes on he grabbed his bag, put some books in it and went downstairs to find his friends waiting for him.

''What took you so long?'' asked an annoyed looking Mark. Sirius glanced at the clock, but it wasn't even that late yet. He raised an eyebrow at Mark, but his friend had already left.

''What's up with him?'' he asked his other friends. The others shrugged and then looked up as the girls walked down their respective stairs. They smiled down at the boys and joined them for breakfast. Zoe and Sirius were a bit awkward towards each other as they sat down on opposite sites of the table. Morgan, Jessie and Mary were knowingly smiling at Sirius, but the boys looked at their friends in surprise. Zach seemed to get the hang of what was going on quite quickly and smiled slightly at Sirius. This caused Mark's confused look to worsen and both Sirius, Zach and the girls started laughing at Mark and Kyle, who still didn't get it. Morgan decided to explain.

''Sirius and Zoe eh…well, they shared an eh…intimate moment. And Zoe's going to kill me for telling you that.'' She then jumped up and started running out of the Great Hall with Zoe hot on her heels. Sirius just turned red and seemed to find his bacon very interesting. Zach patted his friend on his back and then just continued eating. Mark still looked confused but Kyle seemed to get it. Sirius was very grateful for Kyle not to tease him about it. He really wasn't in the mood. The boys and remaining girls looked up as Sirius' dad walked by and passed out the schedules.

''Why're you all so quiet?'' he asked in an amused voice. Sirius looked up at his father with an innocent face.

''Nothing, da-Professor. Nothing at all.'' Harry just shrugged and continued passing out the schedules. After five minutes Zoe and Morgan returned from running away, both panting but smiling.

''So, you didn't kill each other?'' asked Sirius with a smirk. Zoe cast him a look that silenced him and Morgan shook her head. Then it was time for their lessons to begin.

Sirius first hour was Double Potions with the Slytherins, and so were Zach, Jessie and Zoe's. They said good-bye to the others and went down to the dungeons. Sirius didn't exactly look forward to this lesson. For starters it was with the Slytherins, he was very good at Potions (something he didn't like and wasn't proud of at all) and the teacher seemed to hate him for that fact. He sighed as they were let in and he sat down next to Zach.

''Let's just hope it's not as bad as usual'' said Zach, sensing and sharing his friend's feelings about this lesson. Sirius sighed dramatically as the teacher entered the classroom. She had long, pitch black, straight hair, which curled slightly at the end. Her grey eyes were emotionless as always and she had a grim look around her. Her mouth was tight and she looked very strict. She was wearing a long, dark green cloak with the Slytherin emblem on it.

Professor Chador was the Slytherin Head and the Potions teacher. She shot Sirius an evil look, but didn't say anything about his behaviour. She silently walked down to her desk and then turned to the class. Everyone went quiet at once; accept for Sirius, who kept talking. She coughed loudly and he looked up innocently.

''Would Mr. Potter please honour us with his attention too'' she said in her harsh voice. Sirius just nodded grumpily and then turned around again to talk to Zoe and Jessie. Chador ignored him and started the lesson.

''Today you will be making the Memory Potion. This will enable a person to remember certain facts that are to be learned shortly after the person has taken the potion. You will need to check your book for the ingredients. You may begin.'' She then turned around and slammed the door to her office shut. The students looked at each other and hesitantly started collecting the ingredients.

''…and feathers of some sort of bird'' finished Sirius. He looked up at Zach to see the boy standing with his hands full of ingredients. He grinned slightly before walking over and helping him. They added the ingredients and after about an hour and a half they were almost done.

''Now stir counter clockwise for fifteen minutes and then it's supposed to turn a gold like colour.'' Sirius did as Zach told him and waited impatiently for the fifteen minutes to be over. When it was finally ready, he looked at the potion. He was satisfied to see it had exactly the right colour. Grinning, he sat down next to Zach, who was also smiling slightly. They were both pretty sweaty as they had been sitting around the cauldron fire for about two hours. Zach was impatiently waving his hand in his face and his curly brown hair was sticking to his face. He looked really annoyed at this. Sirius black hair was stuck to his face as well and he tried blowing it out, but it didn't really work. He undid his tie and opened the top button of his shirt. He then stood up and went to check the girls' potion. He gently put a hand on Zoe shoulder and peered over it into their cauldron. It also had the right colour, but just a bit darker than the boys'. Zoe smiled at Sirius and Jessie looked up as Zach also made his way over.

''How's it going?'' asked Zach, grumbling as his hair fell back in his eyes. He sighed, concentrated and his hair was a couple of inches shorter and straight. He smiled and then leaned over to peek in their cauldron as Sirius had done a minute before.

Seeing Potter and Lupin weren't working on their potion anymore, Professor Chador quickly made her way over.

''Would you two gentlemen please return to your own cauldron'' she asked, clearly annoyed at them being the first ready.

''Why? We're done aren't we? Why should we still watch it? Just as long as no one messes with it it'll still be perfect when we hand it in'' said Sirius cockily, raising an eyebrow at his teacher.

''Five points from Gryffindor for being _rude_, Mr. Potter. Now return to your table.'' And with that she stalked of again. Sirius glared at her retreating back and was going to retort, but Zach pulled him with him. Sirius grumbled.

''Why do you have to be so reasonable, Lupin? Can't I just hex her? Just once?'' he asked, using his puppy-dog eyes at Zach. The brown-haired boy just sighed, and shook his head.

''Not in this lifetime, Potter'' he answered as he started reading in a book he had pulled from his bag. Sirius just sighed and slumped down on his chair. It seemed to take ages until Chador told them to bring a sample of their potion forwards and Sirius reluctantly got up and poured some of the solution in the there for designed cups. He then walked forward, planted his cup on the desk and strolled back down to his table. He grinned happily as the class finally ended and he skipped out of the classroom. Zach looked at his friend in surprise. Sirius _never_ skipped. Skipping wasn't Sirius. Skipping wasn't cool. Skipping was girly. Sirius quickly stopped skipping. They then walked to the next class in a normal way.

After a rather tiring day of classes it was finally afternoon. Luckily, none of the teachers had given them homework. Sirius sighed loudly as he slumped down on the couch in the common room. He was just about to grab some candy from his bag when two sixth year Gryffindor boys approached him. One had straight, blond hair that fell slightly in his dark brown eyes. He was tall and very good-looking. He was also the Quidditch Captain of this year; Jordan Quigley. He was the son of Cameron Quigley, who used to play for the Irish National Quidditch Team. The other was his sidekick; Sean Moran. His father had been on that team as well. He had curly auburn hair and startling blue eyes. He was also pretty tall, though not as tall as Jordan and was reasonable good-looking as well. He was a Beater on the Quidditch team along with Fabian Weasley. Sirius was also on the team, as a Chaser. He had been on the team for two years now; this was going to be his third year. James had been the Seeker for quite some time, but this year they needed a new one. Last year's seeker had been Lucy Thomas, but she had graduated.

''Hey there, Potter. Have a good first day?'' said Jordan in his strong Irish accent. He sat down in the armchair next to Sirius as Sean took of to talk to Mark, who was on the Quidditch team as the Keeper. Sirius grinned slightly at his captain.

''Yeah, it was okay. If you don't count Potions that is.'' Jordan smiled slightly at that. He then turned serious again.

''Well, I just wanted to tell you that the Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow evening at seven. The entire team will need to be there, so please, stay out of detention. Don't do what you did last year.'' Sirius chuckled at being remembered of last year. He remembered pretty clearly what had happened then…

''_All right! Let's do it!'' said an exited, 14-year-old Sirius Potter. His eyes were gleaming with mischief as he walked down the corridors towards the Transfiguration classroom. He muttered a spell and the door unlocked itself. Grinning he slipped in, immediately followed by an also grinning Mark. From under his cloak Sirius grabbed a key. He showed it to Mark who started laughing slightly. Sirius silenced him and they quietly walked over to the closet on his left. He knew what the Professor stored there. Grinning, he unlocked the door and walked in the closet. He muttered a few spells and a big cage came flying towards him. Inside were at least a dozen of snoozing Cornish Pixies. He carefully placed the cage on a table in the middle of the classroom. Mark was checking the corridor and would walk in every now and then to check on Sirius. Sirius was trying to unlock the cage, but it wasn't really working. He had to be really careful not to wake the pixies, or their cover would be blown. Finally he managed to unlock the cage. He sighed softly and put the key back in his pocket. He gave Mark the thumbs up. Mark grinned at him and began pulling buckets in the classroom. The buckets were filled with sweets, the thing pixies liked very much. Sirius muttered a spell and the buckets were sent hovering above the entrance. He checked if the spell had worked and smiled at Mark. The boys had to try real hard to stop themselves from laughing. As quietly as they could they found their way back to the common room. They entered and quickly sneaked up the stairs. They climbed into their beds and wished the other goodnight, both showing big smiles. _

_The next morning they went to breakfast shooting each other glances all the time and grinning. The others quickly saw through their innocence act and asked what prank they were pulling. They wouldn't budge and kept their mouths shut, smiling wider as the classes began. They walked to the classroom and insisted they took another route they normally took. The others heard screaming and figured that was where there were going. Sirius and Mark were now running towards the Transfiguration classroom. There they found complete chaos. Apparently the first class of today was a couple of second years Hufflepufs and Slytherins. They were all screaming loudly and tried pulling the blue creatures of them. Sirius and Mark were laughing their heads of and the others joined as soon as they saw what was going on. Unfortunately for them, Mark's mother, Hermione was the teacher and she figured out rather quickly who where behind all of this. And they got a detention. They were to report to her office that night. The night of the Quidditch try-outs…_

''I'll try to stay out of trouble'' said Sirius, still smiling at the memory of that prank. He heard Mark say the same to Sean and they both started laughing.

Later that evening they all went downstairs for dinner and after that they went to bed early. Mark and Sirius were exited about the try-outs and they wondered who would be their new teammates. They fell asleep pretty fast and before they knew it was morning again.

The day went by fast and the boys were soon getting ready for the try-outs. Both weren't in the mood to wear their uniforms so they each pulled on jeans and a simple T-shirt. Mark a gold coloured one and Sirius a red one. They thought that if they wouldn't wear their uniforms they could at least wear something in the right colour. They grabbed their brooms, but instead of walking down they just opened the window and flew out. A couple of minutes later they landed at the Quidditch pitch. Jordan and Sean were already there. Jordan hadn't brought his broom, as he wasn't allowed to play. He had been pretty badly injured a while ago in a Deatheater attack and wasn't allowed to play for the whole year. Luckily Headmistress McGonagall had found it fitting to make him captain, even if he couldn't play. A couple of minutes later Fabian and Gideon showed up as well. Gid wasn't on the team, but Fay was one of the Beaters.

''Well, I see you all managed to keep yourself from getting detention. Thanks'' said Jordan, grinning slightly at his team.

''The people who want to try-out should be here shortly. Just fly some laps or something.'' Mark mounted his broom and took of towards the posts and Sirius sped after him with the Quaffle in his hands. Fay gave Gid a Beaters bat and they started slamming a Bludger to each other. Sean shrugged and mounted his broom to join Sirius. After they flew around about a half an hour they saw people slowly coming towards the pitch. Sirius flew down and went to check out the people trying out. To his surprise he saw Mark's 13-year-old sister, Emma among the people trying out for Chaser. He walked towards her and greeted her happily.

''What do we have here? Is little Emma trying out for Chaser? Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked in a casual tone. Emma smiled slightly at her cousin and sat down on one of the benches.

''Well, you'd probably tease me about it and I wasn't in the mood for that. It's not that I'm really good at this or something, I'm just trying out'' she said softly, looking at her shoes. Sirius putted an arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair slightly.

''Ow, come on Em, you know you're good. It runs in the family, every Weasley plays Quidditch and is good at it. You just wait. You might even make the team, cousin of mine'' he said good-naturedly. She smiled slightly at his and then stood up, as it was the Chasers try-outs turn. Jordan directed them into the middle of the field and split them in pairs of two.

''Each pair of you will pair up with either Sirius over there'' he pointed at Sirius who was standing on the left side of the field, ''or with Sean over there,'' now he pointed to Sean, who was standing on the right side of the field, ''Mark will be Keeping at Sirius side and we need Gideon to be the Keeper at Sean's side. All right, you two start over there at Sirius and you two start at Sean's.'' He pointed to two pairs and sent them of. Sirius was quickly joined by a third year girl with curly blond hair and hazel eyes and a sturdy looking fourth year boy with dark blond hair. They introduced themselves as Alice Tran and Tommy Jonesy and Sirius introduced himself as well.

''Okay, you know the drill. We'll just play and you guys have to try to score. Let's fly.'' He pushed of and went soaring in the air. The ball held firmly in his hand he sped of away from the posts. The two followed him, though not nearly as quickly as him. He nodded at them and flew towards the posts. Alice managed to keep up with him, but Tommy soon trailed behind. Sirius threw the ball at Alice who managed to catch it and she quickly sped of towards the goalposts, Sirius right by her side. She faked throwing the ball and instead threw it to Sirius, who dodged Mark and threw it back to her. She quickly scanned the posts and threw it in the one the furthest away from Mark. Mark still managed to get it though. Sirius whooped and flew over to shake his hand. Tommy was already on the floor looking grumpy. Alice went to sit down sadly and another pair was sent towards Sirius. He looked up to see Emma staring at him. She was together with a very insecure looking second year girl with short, brown hair by the name of Jessica. He smiled slightly at them and took of again. Emma was right behind him and, surprisingly, so was the second year girl. He threw the girl at Jessica, who caught it easily and quickly threw it to Emma, who caught it as well. They kept throwing the ball around and then Jessica suddenly leapt forward and threw the ball at the middle post with a lot of speed. Mark lunged at it, but missed. Sirius just hung there, hovering in the air, looking at the small and fragile looking girl who had thrown the ball with such speed. Emma and Jessica didn't even notice and kept playing. Emma saw her chance and threw the ball at the post the most to the right. She scored as well. Sirius just hovered there watching as Emma and Jessica kept scoring. He then heard Jordan's whistle and he went down, to discover that they were already done. Apparently there weren't as many people trying out for Chaser. He walked over to Jordan as Sean did the same. Sean was slowly shaking his head.

''Well? Which one do you think should get on the team?'' Sean shrugged and sighed.

''Eh…mine weren't exactly good…'' he said lamely. He then began explaining that two out of four didn't even catch the Quaffle when he threw it and they all couldn't throw. Jordan shook his head and turned to Sirius hopefully. Sirius smiled at him.

''I think I found us two very good Chasers. Emma Weasley and Jessica Gibson.'' Jordan smiled relieved and asked about the other candidates. Sirius just said they did reasonable but that Emma and Jessica were defiantly the best. Jordan nodded in approval and then called the reserve Beater try-outs together. A fourth year boy by the name of Ruben Mallory won the try-outs and was now happily chatting with Gideon and Fabian. Then it was time for the Seeker try-out. There were a lot of people trying out for that certain spot and eventually it became a neck-a-neck race between a fifth year girl and a third year boy. Eventually the boy, Ethan Horal won. So after about two and half hours they finally had their Quidditch team. Now all they had to do is practise. Practise a lot…

* * *

Seeker: Ethan Horal

Keeper: Mark Weasley

Chasers: Sirius Potter, Emma Weasley, Jessica Gibson

Beaters: Fabian Weasley, Sean Moran, Ruben Mallory (reserve)

Captain: Jordan Quigley


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Overhearing things, and animals**

The next few days Sirius found his school rhythm back and things just turned back to normal. He and Mark had some pranks planned and they were starting to get busy with homework and Quidditch practice. And Sirius had his Prefects duties on top of that.

One day he and Mark had pulled yet another prank at Potions and he was sent to the Headmistress' office. Grumpily he said the password and the stone gargoyles jumped out of the way. He walked the circular staircase and was about to knock when he heard his father's voice.

''…ow about this? My good for nothing cousin has a daughter who has magical powers and I don't know about this? I-''

''Mr. Potter! This is not my fault! I wasn't Headmistress when she was supposed to be sent her letter, Horace Slughorn was. I'm sure the students will remember that horrible year.''

''But still, even Slughorn should know that boy was my cousin and he should've told me. But never mind. It's to late now anyway. How old is the girl?''

''She's fifteen, just like Sirius.''

''Then why – Never mind. It would make sense that my cousin didn't let her attend school. After all, he hates wizards.'' Sirius thought this would be a good time to enter. He knocked and walked into the room. He tried looking innocent, but unfortunately his father knew him better than that. Harry groaned, walked towards the door and closed it, then grabbed Sirius by his collar and sat him down in one of the chairs.

''How much did you hear, Sirius _James_ Potter?'' Sirius winced at the use of his full name.

''Eh…I don't kn- I mean, I heard about your cousin having a daughter and not letting her to school.'' He said all that really fast and looked up to his father expectantly. Harry just sighed and slumped down in another chair. He then started explaining.

''I told you about my cousin before, remember? Dudley Dursley is his name and apparently, he had a daughter who has magical powers. She's your age and-''

''Why doesn't she go to Hogwarts then?''

''If you'd just let me finish! All right, the girl's named Rachel and she's your age, as I said before you interrupted me. Only Dudley hates magic. He hated me for being magic and for…other reasons and I don't think he'll ever let her go to school.''

''But…that's not fair, is it?''

''Of course it's not fair, Mr. Potter. But there's not much we can do about it.'' Both Harry and Sirius looked up at McGonagall. Harry looked down sighing, but Sirius suddenly jumped up. An idea had popped into his head.

''Hey dad! I've got an idea'' he said brightly, grinning slightly. His dad eyed him curiously before motioning for him to tell.

''Well, you know about the Muggle Studies project right? Now, if we'd get the Dursleys to join in the project, of course, without being aware of us being magical, maybe I could go there and ask if Rachel wants to come to Hogwarts.'' He said all this very fast in an enthusiastic voice, but McGonagall was looking sceptical.

''I don't know, Sirius, that's going to-''

''I think it's a great idea, Minerva'' Harry interrupted her. Sirius smiled widely at his dad, who winked slightly at him.

''It could be done, right?'' he continued.

''And I'd like to know if Rachel wants to come to Hogwarts.'' Both he and Sirius looked up at McGonagall and she nodded slightly.

''I'll see what I can do.'' Then she turned to Sirius.

''Now, why were you here, Mr. Potter?'' she asked. Sirius turned a bit pale and looked down at his shoes.

''Er…well...I sort of blew up Malfoy's cauldron and Chador didn't…like that''. He looked up and saw his dad shaking his head, though he was smiling slightly. McGonagall sighed loudly and shifted in her chair.

''Well, you're dismissed this time, but only because I like your idea. You can leave now, I'm sure you've got homework to do or something.'' Sirius grinned slightly and quickly left the Head Office. On his way down to the common room he ran into the Fletcher twins.

''Hey'' he greeted them. He and Danny were sort of friends and talked every now and then in classes and at breakfast and dinner.

''Hi, Potter'' said Danny, smiling slightly. He then introduced his sister to Sirius, who smiled slightly at her and then turned to walk away again.

''Ow…By the way, are you two joining the Muggle Studies project?'' he asked casually. They both nodded and he then ran of again. He climbed the many stairs to the seventh floor and said the password. He found his friends sitting by the fire chatting happily. He sat down next to Zoe on the couch and smiled at her, before turning to Mark and telling what he heard.

''…and because McGee liked my idea I got of the hook for detention. Chador isn't going to like that'' he finished, grinning slightly. He looked at Mark and Zach, who'd listened as well and saw them smiling.

''So, it'll be like some sort of rescue mission'' said Zach, chuckling at the sound of that. Sirius nodded, grinning a bit more. They all looked up see the Fletcher twins walking in. They greeted them and they sat down.

''Why did you ask if we'd join the Muggle Studies project, Potter?'' asked Danny, his sister sitting quietly beside him.

''Well, I just overheard something; I sort of got carried away with excitement. I'll tell you…'' He retold what he'd heard to the twins and grinned again.

''Wow! That's cool, you get to rescue your cousin'' said Danny, smiling widely at Sirius. His sister just nodded again. Sirius had noticed a long time ago she was really quiet. The only one she'd really talk to was her brother, and sometimes Zach, because both Zach and Kayla spent a lot of time in the library. Zach was sitting next to her with a book in his lap, reading.

''Zach, be a good sport and at least try to act like your listening'' said Sirius, smirking at his friend. Zach looked up, saw all the people sitting there and silently shut his book.

''I didn't know you lot were all here, sorry'' he explained, looking annoyed at being disrupted again.

''Besides, I heard what you said already, why would I listen again. That's boring.'' He turned back to his book, only to find it gone. He looked around and found it in Kayla's hands. She was reading it and he just looked at her surprised.

''Th-that's my book'' he said, not really sure what to say. She looked up, surprised, and immediately turned red when she saw everyone was looking at her.

''O-o, I-I'm sorry, I just- I saw the title and I-…'' she trailed of. Zach smiled at her and took the book back from her.

''Don't worry, it's just a book.''

''Just a book?! It's a book on how to become an Animagus, that's not something small'' she exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and turned red again. Now everyone was looking at Zach, who seemed uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. Sirius turned to him, a wide smile on his face.

''Are you telling me you know how to become an Animagus, Zachary Lupin?'' he asked in a soft, yet exited voice. Zach looked at him in surprise and nodded slightly.

''Well, I'll need the book to help me through, but I think I do. Why? Want to become one as well?'' he asked his friend. Sirius nodded excitedly and took the book from Zach. He then stood up and started pulling Zach out of the common room. He checked his pocket for the Marauders Map and then pulled Zach further with him. The rest curiously followed them.

''Where are we go- Oh…'' Zach said as they arrived at a large wall. Sirius started pacing in front of it and after three times of going up and down a large door appeared. Zach chuckled and opened the door, curious as to what was inside. His eyes went wide as he saw a huge room with a bookcase on the wall and a lot of cushions on the floor.

''Here, gentlemen and ladies, we are going to learn how to become an Animagus. Professor Lupin shall teach us'' said Sirius, entering the room with the book still in his hands. He gave the book to Zach and sat down on one of the cushions, the others following his example. Zach remained standing and quickly thought of a desk, and it appeared. He sat down and flipped the book open.

''_The first step to become an Animagus, is to identify yourself with an animal. This is nothing simple. The animal that belongs to you is buried deep inside you and will only come out by the use of an ancient spell. This spell, __**Evoqu Animus**__ has to be performed by a different person than the person trying to become an Animagus. This person has to be trustworthy and pure of heart. If the person committed any serious crimes, he will be disabled to perform the spell. The person performing the spell has to concentrate hard on saying the right words. Then he must gently tap the person willing to become an Animagus on the head and say the words; __**Evoqu Animus**__. The animal that's inside you will come out in the shape of a blurry cloud, but not blurry enough to be unrecognisable. Your animal will be determind from that point of. Unfortunately, that's not all. The person wanting to become an Animagus will suffer from the side effects of being an Animagus from that point of. These side effects are mostly treats you will get from your animal. If your animal is a deer, you will take a liking in vegetables, if your animal is a tiger, you will take a liking in meat._

_Warning: After using the spell it us common that people faint from exhaustion._'' Zach finished with a sigh.

''Well, that's the first step. Who wants to go first?'' he asked, after a rather long and weird silence. Sirius immediately raised his hand. Zach chuckled slightly and stood up as Sirius did the same.

''Alright, so you just stand there and concentrate on an animal and I'll concentrate on the spell.'' Zach took out his wand, his hand shaking a little and brought it up, softly tapping Sirius' head. After controlling their breaths for a minute, Sirius nodded and Zach's face turned serious.

''_Evoqu Animus!_'' he said clearly. All the others held their breath.

Sirius was feeling like he was falling. He'd experienced that feeling before when falling from his broom from about 100 feet high and he didn't exactly like it. He screwed his eyes shot and was starting to feel sick. It felt like something inside him was trying to get out and his body wouldn't let it go. He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, but quickly bit his lip and concentrated on the thing trying to get out. He figured the thing had to be the animal 'buried deep inside you'. He winced slightly as the pain in his chest increased. It felt like the pain was getting worse. He tried to concentrate on the thing and not on the pain, but that was proving to be hard. Suddenly there was a slight jerk in his insides and he winced again. He felt his body fighting the losing battle of keeping the thing inside him. He concentrated harder on the thing and hoped it would come out quickly. The pain was getting even worse and he winced again, unconsciously grabbing his chest. Suddenly he gasped loudly and fell over. Zoe shrieked in surprise and rushed over to him. But Zach stopped her. Above Sirius a cloud was hovering. It was a bit vague, like the book had said, but it was still recognizable. It was a black panther, hovering above them and roaring angrily. Then the shape started fading again, dissolving in air.

Everyone was to shocked to say something for about a minute. Eventually it was Sirius himself who broke the silence, by waking up from his unconsciousness. He sat up, groggily taking in his surroundings and then his eyes fell on Zach's face, which was covered in sweat. The Lupin kid was panting slightly and no one had noticed till this point.

''Did it work?'' asked Sirius, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. He directed the question at Zach, who just nodded, before sitting down and wiping his forehead.

''I thought you were gonna take forever'' said Zach, still panting slightly. The others all turned to him, only now noticing how tired he looked.

''You okay?'' asked Kyle, patting his friend on the back. Zach nodded and conjured a glass of water, downing it all at once. It was quiet for quite some time, before Zach disrupted the silence. Sirius had been thinking about his Animagus form. Of course, he'd known what it was a soon as it escaped his body and he was quite thrilled about it. The black panther was a really cool animal, in his opinion. Nice and mysterious, but also really fast.

''Who's next?'' came Zach's voice. Sirius looked up at him, grinning, and then pointed at him.

''I think it's your turn, Lupin'' he said, gesturing for Zach to come standing next to him.

''I do think someone else should perform the spell, seeing as I'm pretty much exhausted.'' Immediately, Kayla stepped forward. Seeing everyone looking at her, she turned red again and mumbled something. Sirius smiled at her reassuringly and then motioned for her to step forward.

''You remember the spell?'' She nodded and grabbed her wand from her pocket. Zach smiled at her and closed his eyes.

''I'm ready.''

''You ready, Kayla?''  
''Yes. _Evoqu Animus_.'' Sirius watched in amazement as Zach's facial expression changed into one of pain. He remembered the pain he'd gone through only minutes ago and winced. He then turned to Kayla, to see her standing with her eyes closed, fully concentrating on the spell. He saw, to his surprise, that she too seemed to be in pain. He started to look slightly worried and quickly turned back to Zach. To his, and everyone else's surprise, Zach was already lying on the ground, with a big blue blur hovering above him. When Sirius saw what the animal was a grin broke out on his face.

_It couldn't have been more fitting,_ he thought as the blurry wolf lunged for him. Then, as Sirius' blurry panther had done, the wolf dissolved. Sirius looked at Zach to see the boy was already waking up, and then turned to Kayla, who was looking very pale.

''How come Zach was ready much faster that Sirius?'' asked a confused Morgan. She'd expected the spell to take about the same amount of time at each of them, yet Zach was done much quicker than Sirius. Sirius grinned at her and pointed to Zach.

''Probably because Zach's animal is more obvious and he's better with enduring pain, seeing as he transformed every month for twelve years straight.'' He chuckled at the surprised looks at the faces of all of the girls and Danny and shook his head. Suddenly, realization dawned on both Morgan and Kayla's face.

''His Animagus form! He was a werewolf!'' said Morgan, exited that she'd found out so soon. Zach was now fully awake and scrambled up, quickly sitting down on a chair after almost losing his balance.

''Surprised you didn't find out earlier Morgan. And technically speaking I still am a werewolf, I just don't transform'' he mumbled, rubbing his chest.

''Did it hurt with you, Sirius?'' he asked his friend, turning his now hazel eyes (they were their original colour because the Animagus thing had drained some of his energy and he wasn't able to keep his eyes blue, the colour he'd had them that day, remember, he was a Metamorphmagus) to Sirius and blowing some straws of brown hair out of his eyes.

''It did a bit, and it got worse the longer it took'' explained Sirius, nodding at Zach. Zach nodded back and then turned to the others. He saw them all looking at him with a shocked look and he quickly turned to Sirius, who smiled slightly at him.

''Your scars'' the black haired boy explained. Realization dawned on Zach's face and he turned red. The others were staring at the huge scar running from above his right eyebrow to below his left eyes, across his nose and at the smaller one at his right cheek.

''Who did that to you?'' asked Kayla, surprising everyone. She turned red again, like she did always when people looked at her and looked down.

''Eh…a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, the one that bit my father'' said Zach, a tone of anger evident in his voice. The others quickly decided to drop it and Zach quickly covered up his scar.

''So…who's next?''…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** you probably get it by now

**Chapter 6: Muggle Studies Project and suspicions **

The next day they were grinning happily and exchanging knowing glances all through breakfast. Last night they'd found out that Sirius was a black panther, Zach a wolf, Kyle a dog (golden retriever), Mark an eagle, Morgan an owl, Jessie a squirrel, Mary a horse, Zoe a leopard, Kayla a fox and Danny a tiger. They knew they weren't there yet, seeing as Zach explained that they needed to take a couple of very difficult to make potions before actually transforming, but at least is was a start.

''What are you lot grinning at?'' came an icy voice. Sirius looked up to see Terrence Flint standing behind him. He turned around to face Flint and stood up.

''Your ugly face and how it looks like a baboons backside'' he said, smiling innocently as Mark and Kyle burst out laughing. Flint face contorted with anger and his friend, Montgomery Roguer, flexed his muscles behind him, glaring at Sirius.

''Why don't you take Monty over here, and go back to your own table. I'm losing my appetite.'' And with that Sirius turned back to the table and grabbed some fruit. He was about to take a bite when he felt someone grab him at the back of his shirt. He was lifted out of his chair and thrown to the ground. He quickly jumped back up, rubbing a now sore shoulder and glared at Flint and Roguer. Zach and Mark were already standing behind him, hands near their wands and Morgan was sprinting to the Head's table. Flint just grinned at Sirius, before pulling back his arm and punching him in the face. Sirius, who hadn't expected Flint to hit him in front of the entire school, including the teachers, didn't see the punch coming and moved out of the way to late. He staggered back just as his father arrived at the scene.

''Detention Flint!'' Harry said sternly, pointing to McGonagall, and Flint grudgingly made his way over to the Head's table.

''You okay, Sirius?'' asked Harry worriedly, removing Sirius' hand so he could take a look at his eye.

''I'm fine, just a blue eye dad'' said Sirius, quickly putting his hand back on his eye. He had to admit that Flint hit him quite hard, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. His eye was hurting pretty badly and he knew it'd be really blue in a couple of hours.

''Alright, then make your way to class, okay? And if it does start to hurt, go see Madam Pomfrey right away, understood?'' Sirius nodded and then sat back down at the table, quickly shovelling some food in before going to class.

''You should go and see Madam Pomfrey, idiot'' said Zach after sitting down again. Kyle nodded and the girls agreed as well.

''I'll go after Muggle Studies. She's making pairs for the project and I have to come. I'll go after'' he said grudgingly. That seemed to be enough to satisfy his friends and they stopped talking about it.

''We have to get him back'' said Mark suddenly. They all turned to look at him and soon grins broke out of Sirius, Kyle and Zach's faces.

''Definitely'' they chorused.

After Muggle Studies Sirius reluctantly made his way to Madam Pomfrey's. Zach was walking him, because he didn't trust Sirius to actually go there.

''So Zach, what's going on with you and a certain Mrs. Fletcher?'' asked Sirius after they walked in silence for a short time. Zach looked at his friend innocently and then turned away.

''Don't know what you're talking about, mate'' he said, voice calm and steady. Sirius grinned and turned to his friend.

''Well, she probably does, maybe I should go and ask her.'' Zach glared at him and sighed.

''I don't know 'what's going on' with Kayla and me. She's way to shy to talk about something like that.'' Sirius nodded, understanding. Zach turned to look at him.

''What about you and Zoe then?'' he asked in a teasing voice. Now it was Sirius' turn to glare and Zach chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

''Girls'' they chorused, looking at each other in amusement. Zach and Sirius had been paired of for the Muggle Studies project and were both rather glad with that. Sirius knew he could count of Zach if he'd get in trouble and liked the idea of one of his best mates backing him up very much.

This is about everything I've got so far. I promise I'll work on other chapters as soon as possible. Hope you liked it so far.

Sirius, Mark, Zach, Kyle

Morgan, Jessie, Mary, Zoe

Kayla, Danyal

William Charles Potter – 8 months

Abigail Amelia Potter – 4 years  
Thomas Percival Potter – 8 years

Hailey Ginevra Potter – 11 years

Sirius James Potter – 15 years

Lily Hermione Potter – 17 years  
James Ronald Potter – 18 years


End file.
